Camera pose registration is an important technique used to determine positions and orientations of image capture apparatuses such as cameras. The recent advent of commercial multi-directional image capture apparatuses, such as 360° camera systems, brings new challenges with regard to the performance of camera pose registration in a reliable, accurate and efficient manner.